


Bittersweet

by bangelus9



Series: AVery  Daredevil world [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reporter Karen Page, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: A serial killer murders a friend of Karen and she will do everything possible to catch him when the law once again disadvantage the vulnerable. Matt tries to keep Karen away from the abyss.But it's hard not to jump when the rope is so loose ...





	1. sailing in despair

  
Karen was tired.

_Yes, damn it, I was tired._

  
She dug her hand into the fanny pack to get a revolver out of there. She took the gun to the bathroom and placed it on the counter that encircled a coral-colored sink to keep it within arm's reach. He undressed quickly and left where they landed. Then he went under the shower and let the water relax his aching muscles.

God, it would be wonderful to be able to rest after so much tension. Relax with a good book or with a bowl of popcorn and an old Bogart movie. Travel by car to the south until you find the beaches and the sun.

_**But I knew I could not do it. Not yet.** I had put all machinery in motion and I had to see how it all ended. I did not have much time and I was aware of it_

Karen squeezed her eyes tightly to avoid the stupid tears that threatened to overflow her eyes and shook her head at that bitter irony. She fleeing from death. _God, what irony! Not for the first time, she heard herself cursing fate for having made the mistake of choosing Tawny as the victim of that psychopath._

She should have died, Tawny had a future. A race. Karen knew that she would have succeeded. Tawny had a special ability to get things to go as she wanted. For something they had been such friends in the past.

" _Tawny should not have died. I should have died. God, why did not they kill me? At least, one of us would have remained alive, could have come to have a family some day ... »_

Blinking, he tried to abandon self-pity. If she was not able to regain her composure, she would also die. And it would put an end to any possibility of discovering Tawny's killer before their days on earth ended.

  
Even after Tawny's death and all its repercussions, all the questions for which he lacked an answer, Karen still could not stop her mind from flying to the last person she wanted to think about.

**_Matt ..._ **   
**_Maybe he could help ..._ **

But that idea was disposable. Matt had just returned to his civilian life, he and Foggy were just beginning to get organized. The events of the fight against Fisk were still dormant. She did not want to worry about his problems.

Karen ran her hands over her face. He picked up a couple of envelopes and frowned when he saw that one was without a sender. He turned it over, examined the envelope and proceeded to open it.

  
He shuddered when his finger was pricked with the edge of the purple leaf. Immediately she felt weak, dizzy. The blade fell from his hands, bouncing on the floor at a slower speed than usual. Karen frowned, blinked dazedly.  
Something was not right.

The tremors shook her and she could hear the chattering of her own teeth. God, he was so cold ... If he could at least get to bed ... Concentrating hard, he managed to tighten his hand around the gun.

He had to have her with him in case they went looking for her. The killer would kill her if he found her completely helpless. God, he hated feeling so impotent, not being able to control his own body. He concentrated on feeling the trigger and even struggled to crawl across the floor. Every muscle in his body burned. And then, those damn convulsions began that seemed to want to tear her apart.

  
Someone bent over her and picked her up. A familiar fragrance enveloped her. A subtle, sensual fragrance. He felt arms around him and then a chest against his; It was a warm and familiar feeling.

He forced himself to open his eyes and fix the vision, but only saw a blurred outline. It did not matter. She knew perfectly well who the person who was crossing the room with her was and deposited her on the bed.

He wrapped her in the sheets and connected the electric blanket. He knew it because he began to feel the heat on the frozen skin. Daredevil gently removed the pistol and, with those magical hands with long, elegant fingers, brushed the hair away from his face.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance, Karen?"

Karen heard his words, heard that soft voice that had dealt so harshly the last time he had addressed her. At the time, however, it was like velvety music to his ears. He tried to answer, but resigned and just shook his head. Even for that little effort he needed all his energies.

"Karen?" He patted her cheek beginning to despair at the limpness of her body. Matt grunted, removing his mask and then one of the gloves so he could take the temperature. "Karen? What's going on…? Karen! "Matt seemed to start panicking and Karen shook her head.

"So ... so .. on .. the ..." I can barely connect word

"I have to get you out of here!" I hear him say when he leaned over her, taking her in his arms. "Karen? Can you hear me? I'm going to get you out of this ... stay awake, stay with me ... There's something in your system ... Damn, Karen! "

she felt the strength of his hands on her shoulders, her heat, the pressure of his fingers on her skin.

* * *

Minutes or hours later, Karen noticed that Matt was getting out of bed and heard his footsteps.

_God, and where was your gun? Why did not he scream for help?_

Matt came back and sat on the edge of the bed. Karen felt some pills inthe lips and then cold water. He swallowed while Matt held his head, circling his neck with his fingers.

"It's ibuprofen" he said "for pain and fever ... Claire ordered me to give it to you once you regained consciousness"

Karen nodded and Matt made her rest her head on the pillow again.

"Are you feeling better?"

Karen was not able to keep her eyes open no matter how hard she tried look at it to guess if it really hid a killer behind those eyes blacks

"Would you mind telling me how you planned to face a murderer in this state?"

He seemed angry. And Karen wondered why. "I ... I had not planned this."

Matt shook his head "Are you better? Are you more relaxed?" he growled when she half-sighs "You were poisoned ... but you'll be fine"

Karen began to fall asleep, but felt Matt's hands tighten on His shoulders and lift her from the pillow.

"It will help to lower the fever," Matt explained, and replaced the cloth on his front.

"Do not touch me," Karen cried, and writhed on the bed. "Tawny, tell him stop! "

Tears soaked his face and Matt could not help the knot of sadness It formed in his throat, although he knew it was nonsense, that it did not make sense.

He stroked his face. "It's okay, Karen, nobody's going to hurt you."

"Tell me!"

Karen opened her eyes wide. He was already there, his sleepy mind told him.

_That was the end. And they had found her at dawn, just like Tawny had. I would die bleeding and with my gaze fixed on the ceiling. Contemplating the_   
_alternative, dying of one of his attacks did not seem so terrible to him._

She had to do something. she had to concentrate her mind and the strength of each of her muscles to save herself. He reached for the bedside table. It was where Matt had left the gun, right? He touched the lamp and felt it crash to the ground.

Matt came up to her and made her lie gently on the sheets.

Karen saw Matt's blind eyes scrutinizing her face. And then his hands pressing something cold and hard between his. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Karen closed her hand around the cold butt of the gun and began to breathe again.

"Keep her if that reassures you, Karen, but I have not come to kill you ... It's me, I'm Matt"

Karen held the gun to her chest, covering it with the other hand. The barrel pointed toward Matt and his finger barely touched the trigger. The eyes are they closed it, but reopened them immediately.

"You're better, right?"

Karen nodded.

"Why ... why have you come?" He dragged the words as if been drinking "Matt?"

He squeezed one of his hands, in an attempt to reassure her "I'm here, Karen, everything's going to be fine ..." He closed his mouth when he noticed how Karen's heart relaxed several degrees. her eyelids were closed and she struggled to keep them open, but each time it was harder.

Matt smiled slightly.  
"You can hardly stay awake, calm, Karen, get some sleep."

"No, I will not sleep until ... until you're gone" Karen shook her head and licked her lips and forced herself to stare at him to clearly send him a message. "This is not your business."


	2. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people carry penance with them. Matt and Karen carry their own penances ... in their own way

Karen woke up feeling like she had been fighting against a freight train and would have lost. Karen's head throbbed.

The body hurt and her throat was as if it had been rubbed with a steel wool pad. She went to the eyes hard to protect himself from the light that seeped through his eyelids and He buried his head in the pillow. The silk caressed his cheek. And when Karen inhaled, her Lungs are flooded with a mixture of fragrances. She squeezed against the fluffy comforter that wrapped and ...

He opened his eyes wide. _This was not his bed_ . She had never had silk sheets. She half turned in bed, sat down and blinked until she cleared her look. That was not her room either.

"What the hell ...?" Karen pushed back the sheets and got up.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as Karen waited for a logical response from her brain about how she had ended up there, but that answer did not come. Only silence. A heavy silence that closed around him like a shroud. Karen tried to calm herself down. It was not a dream. 

_Very well. So, what had happened?_

The memory of the previous night returned slowly, but neatly.

She had received an envelope ...

_the feeling of heaviness and discomfort ... the crisis ... Someone had arrived ... then she was in bed ... God had someone come into her apartment! Karen ran a hand over her forehead and brushed back her scattered hair. The person who had come to her had been ..._

_Matt?_

_F **uck ... yeah you know how to mess it up-** _

* * *

"Do you want to stop spinning? I'm dizzy. "Foggy complained without looking at Matt.

"She 's awake, Foggy" was the only thing Matt said, squeezing her hands on the cane. " She's been awake for a while now, walking around the room. It seems nervous "

"It's not the only one I see"

"Claire's indications are taking effect"

"That's great, right? Already the drug or poison is not in your system ... I guess "Seeing that Matt did not respond, his friend tried again with something else" Did you bring him something to eat? "

Matt gave him a tense grimace. " Yes, of course. I was completely asleep when I brought her the food. Is adorable, do not you think s? "

"Matt ... What's going to happen now? And why did not Karen ask us for help, simply? "

Matt shrugged. "How will I know, Foggy?"

Her friend sighed with resignation "Sometimes I think she looks more like you than anyone in the world could"

Matt smiled half-way "Look where I carry that"

"Luckily you arrived on time"

"He could have died, Foggy"

Foggy's brow furrowed. "What's going on with that head of yours?"

Matt leaned on the counter, put down the cane and crossed his arms. "Do you really want to know?"

Foggy shook his head with a snort. "Why do I ask these things?"

"You better go and see where you can help her" Matt suggested

"No no. Do not want to get out of this by the tangent, friend. I know you have something in mind and it's not exactly good "

"What do you want me to say Foggs?" Matt opened his arms to the air "The person responsible for this is still out there, someone has to stop him before this is too late"

"Yes, I know that! But this battle is not yours, Karen is going to get mad if you stick your nose in this. It is very important for her and you can not just pass her by just because "

"A girl is dead" Matt commented to him dry "And Karen almost accompanies her in the process"

Foggy sighed, running a hand over his face. "Are not you going to change your mind just because I'm talking to you, right?"

"You know me better than that" Matt gave her a dry smile

"Well, but ..." he sighed resignedly "Do not let them kill you, Matt!"

Matt folded his cane again "Go with her Foggy"

Foggy just sighed "Okay" 

* * *

" It seems you're much better. How do you feel? "Foggy put his hands in his pockets while looking attentively at his friend and co-worker.

Karen raised her hands and raised her eyes to the sky. " Greatly. Can you lend me your phone? "She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she rummaged through Matt's things.

"Karen ... I do not think it's prudent for you to come out in this state"

" That's not your business. Where do you have the phone? "

"Matt is very worried," Foggy whispered more to himself than to her.

"Why did you bring me to your house?" She opened her eyes suddenly, as if she had just happen to him a possible answer

"He was unconscious, right? There was something in my system ... "

Foggy held his gaze and He frowned, scrutinizing her in such a way with the look that Karen had to turn. " If you leave and that assassin attacks you, you will be completely helpless. "

She gave a bitter snort " I have been called many things throughout my life, Foggy . But nobody He has never considered a defenseless person. "

"Kare n ... "

" If I stay here , the murderer will not try anything" she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin " And if you do not try to kill me, I will not be able to find out, you understand? "

Foggy put his hands on Kare's shoulders . Firm hands, warm and compelling. "So you want to attack you"

" Exactly. "

"That's crazy. It will kill you "he seemed to shudder at the thought.

" From my point of view, it is perfectly sensible. And what's the difference mate? and take the bastard with me if necessary "

" You're going to risk your life ... "

" I do not think it's too much risk. And now, let me go. Foggy " Foggy dropped his hands on either side of his body and fixed his gaze on her . " What do you mean by that? Do not you think it's too much risk? Do you hear how you sound right now, Karen? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A damn murderer is out there like nothing! He killed my friend ... "

"As surely he has killed others." He stated his point "You do not risk ending up the same, Karen. You are important to us ... "

"Enough! This is not about me "she interrupted him annoyed" I can not let her death go unpunished "

"You can tell you've spent a lot of time with The Punisher! You even talk like ... "

Karen's eyes widened for a moment and Foggy wondered if he was pushing his luck too hard. "Karen, I ..."

"I do not want to hear it, Nelson. A sermon is the last thing I need now "

"What you need is to calm down and think things through" Foggy replied Karen moaned in frustration, looked across the room and an idea came to her head 

"Where's Matt?"

Foggy ran a hand through his chin. " I want to see your friend. "

" For the love of God, why? "

"I'm a lawyer, remember? It is necessary to know the details of the murder to formalize a pattern and thus be able to relate to possible suspects "Foggy explained with authority Karen crossed her arms

"Where's Matt?"

"I have to see how he died"

Karen blinked again. Anicy cold enveloped his heart. " And what do you think you can find out when you see it? "

"You're not alone in this Karen You do not have to do it by yourself" She held his gaze and ended by nodding.

* * *

Matt twirled the bunch with a critical expression, as if he were inspecting it for some withered flower, but his senses were slyly focused on the man at the other table. The waiter muttered something beside him; in a simple reflex, Matt handed the bouquet and dismissed it with a gesture.

" No, I'm not going to eat yet. I wait for the "Very well"

"Mr Murdock! What brings you here? "

"You know it well" Matt smiled at her half

" Tawny Keller " The officer Mahoney could not hide his discomfort and took a seat in front of him "You are a pain in the ass, Murdock" A smirk was all Matt gave him back "And how is this Page? I saw her very shocked "

Matt pressed his lips "Live, which is more than what Tawny Keller can say"

" Do not say that! The situation is hard enough for me as it is. A.. Yes Listen to me, Murdock. "

He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and waited . Mahoney took out an envelope and threw it on the table, Matt stretched out his fingers and held the material

"What is it?" Matt raised one of his eyebrows.

"You can have a look, you have information that is related to the case ..." Mahoney ran a hand through the stifle and looked at the sides "just for this time, Murdock"

"That easy?"

"Do not get used to it, Murdock. Nelson, Page and you have been a pain in the ass since I met you, and surely my life would be easier without you snooping around in my work "

"We also appreciate you Mahoney" Matt commented

"To which Murdock is responsible, there are three girls murdered and ..."

"Three people killed?" Matt was amazed

" That's what pisses me off . Whoever it is seems to have developed a tendency to continue their crimes. "Mahoney sighed tiredly. " Do you know Joseph Trevelyan? "

Matt got rid of a couple of buttons on his jacket "I do not think I have the taste, is it relevant?"

"History of violence and sexual assault ... In college he fucked his girlfriend after drugging her."

" A jewel. Why? "

" He was killed in a street fight the night before last "

Matt's chin contracted. "Was he a suspect in Tawny Keller's death ?"

Sighing Officer Mahoney ... he ran a hand over his face and leaned toward him. "He was the main suspect so far."

Matt dropped his fist on the table "And now?"

"Nothing! We do not have anything ... maybe someone took revenge ... I do not know Murdock, but we're worse than at the beginning. "

"Can not be"

"That's why ... I think it would be good if Page, when he calms down a bit, take a look at this ..." Mahoney hit her hand with the envelope she had given Matt "Maybe she can see something we do not"

"Do you really think Trevelyan is the killer?"

Mahoney shook his head "He was the main suspect, but there was another but easily disposable , but there is no guarantee of anything " then cleared his throat "Then there is the matter of the officials who interrogated him and the other suspect. Let's say there are many loose ends and several important names that do not want to be splashed in the negligence scandal ... Dead officials ... "

"Instead of a trial because no one wants to come to light too many truths uncomfortable for the Government and the reputation of some dead officials It would be tainted. Others would be exposed s, I have "

"You have no hairs on the tongue," Mahoney said calmly.

" Is it true or not? "Matt pressed the thin line a bit more

" I think you bought my dilemma perfectly"

" Do not apologize if it stings your conscience , it all happens to us sometimes ..." Matt loosed the knot of his tie

"It's the penance we have to pay" Mahoney looked at him feeling guilty " This is my penance, is not it? "

Matt smiled dryly and stood up. "It was a pleasure to see Officer Mahoney"

Mahoney looked at him while Matt kept the envelope in his jacket and left the restaurant without further protocol

Once outside Matt put on his glasses, letting his senses absorb the noises of the city. His cell phone started ringing with the identifier pointing to who he was

"Foggy! Foggy! " Matt sighed and answered the call

"What's wrong?"

"It's Karen ..."

Matt tensed. "What?"

"She ..." her friend hesitated and Matt just worried even more 

"Tell me what's up Foggy ..." Matt started to get going

"She ... She needs your help" Matt stopped suddenly and could not contain a sigh of relief

"I'll be right away!"

_The cries, cries. Shooting and a couple of crashes came to him._

" This is my penance "


End file.
